Mistake
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: I'm supposed to protect her to make sure she does the correct thing and doesn't make mistakes. But I wasn't able to do that. Not this time. Sokka's lament over giving his little sister to another. Zutara


Mistake

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: K+

Pairing: Zutara

* * *

_Sokka's point of view_

They tell us that life is short, that it is over too fast and before you know it, it's gone. But 'they', whoever they are, are wrong. Dead Wrong. Especially when you make mistakes, then life is never ending. Or at least it seems like it.

But it's even worse when you watch someone you love make those mistakes. You want to help them. To pull them aside and correct them, tell them that it was wrong and point them in the right direction. But I know that it isn't that easy.

When your younger, the worlds seems so simple, that you think you can never make such a big mistake. Of course when you grow up you realize that even the most perfect people still make mistakes. And often these are the same people who make the worst mistakes. Which is why I don't understand what happened.

She had messed up before, and I was always there to fix things like I was supposed to, it was my duty to her. But I still don't understand how I could have missed something this big.

I'm supposed to protect her to make sure she does the correct thing and doesn't make mistakes. But I wasn't able to do that.

Not this time.

Now she has someone else to fix her mistakes. Someone else to share her secrets with, to comfort her. And it was the wrong person. She made the biggest mistake of her life by picking him. I thought that she had better judgment then that, she should have thought about who he really was. How could she ever forget what he stood for? What his people had caused? The pain they had created for them all their lives.

How the hell did she forget that?

She was never a stupid girl, rather bright actually. She knew right from wrong. Good from Bad. She stood for what she thought was right, no matter what anyone else said about it. She found the best in everyone, she believed that everyone had good inside them. But not him.

Anyone but him.

He didn't have a heart. He was a cold emotionless bastard who killed people for no reason other than his thirst for power. A murderer. Plain and simple.

But she says he's not like that. That he's a good person. That he's a good man. And I'm supposed to believe that?

Despite everything he's done to me! To us! To the world! I'm supposed to trust her? No matter how much I love her, I can't do it. I can never trust him, not like she does. She trusts him with her life. She believes every word he says. She thinks he's not a bad person. She loves him. That's her mistake.

She loves him.

And although I'll never admit it out loud, I know he loves her as well. I've seen the way he looks at her, the way his eyes show adoration. Pure and simple adoration.

It makes me sick.

I tried to tell her that she was wrong, that he would turn on her. That he couldn't be trusted. She was mistaken. but unlike the rest of the time before, She didn't give up. She told me that I was wrong, that I had to let go of her. That she could make her own choices now, and her own mistakes.

Another thing I've been told is that the truth hurts. Wrong again. The truth kills. It is cruel and unusual. I knew she was right. We weren't children anymore. I couldn't chase away the bullies and fix her mistakes. She had to do that for herself. She didn't need me anymore. She had _him_ to guide her, to help her make the right choices. I had to let her go.

And I did.

I walk with her now. Her arms linked with mine, walking down the aisle, where she's going to leave me forever. She looks beautiful, more so then usual. But that's not surprising. She's getting married. And I have to give her away.

_'He doesn't deserve her' _the thought flies threw my head as I am forced to face him, to give my only sister to him, forever. I want to scream at the top of my lungs that she is wrong! He can be trusted. That he was crazy!

But I don't.

Against my better judgment I hand her over to him, He nods at me. Telling he that he is thankful. I really don't care. I hate him. I hate him so much. She trusts him, so I guess I have to as well. But this is a whole lot of trust. I sit down in my seat and watch the ceremony, with glum.

I sigh, letting out a deep breath. She was gone. My only sister was gone forever. She was now married to Fire Lord Zuko. Katara was gone. But she insists that she's happy that she's in love.

And I still think that it's a mistake...

* * *

Owari

A/N: After weeks of reading every Zutara fic I could possibly find, I finally conquered my fear of messing up and wrote my first Avatar fic. I never thought it would be in Sokka's Point of view but I like the way it came out. Plus I figured I should write one before the second half of the season comes out and destroys all my chances of Zutara ever happening. But I shall not give up hope!

Long live Zutara!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


End file.
